Teach You How To Dance
by SarahShwang
Summary: Eli and Clare have been dating for a while and now they are in love. Eli wants to show how much he loves her and this little lesson may open Clare up to be more brave.
1. Chapter 1

He is just so... No word can describe him. I mean I could say he is cute, hot, sexy, amazing, incredible, god I could go on forever. He is all those things but there is something about him that just makes me go crazy that no word can describe. I never thought there was a sexual bone in my body before I met him. Now all I want to do is rip off his clothes and- my thoughts were interrupted by the bell. I get up from my seat, As I stuff my binder in my bag I feel someone's hands grab me by my waist, at the instant of the contact I knew it was Eli. It was his touch, he is the only one that could take my breath away with a single touch. My head went round when he pulled me up from my bag and kissed me. His lips were oh so soft and hot. I felt a blush spread across my face. He pulled away and just looked at me, for a second I felt insecure, that my breath smelled or that my lips weren't soft like his, but than he said " You're so beautiful I can't believe a guy like me could get a girl as perfect as you." My heart melted, if it wasn't for being at school I probably would made love to him right there. His hands slip away and picks up my bag for me. "To my house, my lady" he says and moves cutely to the door waiting for me to leave first.

He has such a cute butt, it looks adorable when he walks.I couldn't help but stare. "Miss Edwards are you checking me out?" He asked with a cocky grin. I smile shyly and exit the room. As we both walk out the door I can't help but think today is the day where he gets all me, today is the day where all of me will belong to him. We find Morty and Eli opens the door for me. I climb in and Eli walks around and fixes himself in his own seat. "You have been very quite today is something wrong?" he said with concern.

"Oh no nothing is wrong i'm just worried." I said trying to reassure him.

"Clare, what are you worried about?" He said calmly but I knew inside he was broken.

"It is nothing, I just, you're just so amazing I feel like i'm going to wake up any second." I chocked out. He looked down at the wheel and was silent for a minute before he spoke.

"I love you, I am never going to leave you." My mind was spinning round like crazy. He loves me I can't believe he actually loves me and will never leave. That is so him to fill me up with so much warmth and tenderness.

"I love you too." I say without hesitation.

"I want to show you how much I love you." he said sweetly but very seriously.

"And how are you going to do that?" I say with a smile on my face.

"Oh you'll see." My curiosity was killing me.

Eli's p.o.v

Clare has no clue what she got herself in to. Once we arrive at my house I take her hand and drag her in to my room. Her facial expression was breath taking. "Whats going on?" She asks with the most cutest voice. I give her no answer. The stereo turned on a girly love song that I wasn't to crazy about, but it was perfect for this. I see a beauty in front of me and I know that this goddess is in love with the mess that I am. The moment is just right I can feel it. I grab her arms and put them on my shoulders and her waist falls in to my hands. As I move she awkwardly tries to follow. She looks up in embarrassment "I don't know how to dance." she said with a voice small and cute as she buries here face in my chest.

"I'll teach you." I say reassuringly.

"Eli..." I didn't let her finish.

"Take my hand, I won't let you fall." I said with a smirk and she smiles at me as she gets back to position. "I'll lead." I say. We start to move but she seems so self-conscious about every move that she made. "You have to stop caring so much about what other people think."

"I don't want to make a fool of myself... in front you." She confessed.

"I love you, a mistake is nothing to worry about, you can step on my feet." I say trying to be all the more soothing. Her body starts to sway with mine. Her curves were so sexy and the way she pushed her hips against me I could of came right there. I picked her up in spun her, I guess she was surprised, because we both fell to the floor. After a moment of silence we both burst out with laughter.

"I thought you said you wouldn't let me fall?" she asked between laughs.

"Oh well I thought as long as I came down with you-" I was interrupted when I felt her hand grip my tie and pull my lips to hers.

"I don't know what has come over me but you, Eli Goldswothy, are astonishing." she whispered with lust. Before I could reply her lips pressed against mine once again. I wanted to tell her that she was astonishing and that I was a mess but I wanted her. I wanted her lips against mine, I wanted her in my bed, I wanted her to scream my name while I filled her with love. She climbed up and said "Oh my gosh it is almost my curfew I have to get going"

"Okay, um I really had fun tonight." I say looking down. Without saying a word she pulled me in to another kiss. She broke the kiss slightly while her face as an inch away from mine.

"Me too." With that she left me alone in my room and it is safe to say that she has never left my mind since.


	2. Chapter 2

Oh why can't he leave my mind. I have probably played the song Eli and I danced to about a million times. He's just so understanding and he always puts my feelings before his. I mean we have talked about sex and I know he wants it, he wants it bad. Yet he is so in control. I remember the time where I threw myself at him on his doorstep and he said no. I know it wasn't just because he was hording at the time ,which he is pretty much fully recovered now, it was because he knew I wasn't ready. I am now actually am a little bit more than ready. I want him. At that moment my cell phone rang it was Eli. "So what is the most beautiful girl in the world doing?" I blushed.

"Oh just thinking of her drop dead sexy boyfriend." My voice sounding flirty.

"Well in that case how do you think she would feel about going over to that oh so sexy boyfriend's house in let's say two hours?" His tone was cocky but I liked it.

"What are you going to teach me today?"

"You'll see." With that he hung up. He really knows how make my heart melt. I turned over and lied on my bed. I look in the mirror and think how do I want to look? I can't wear something too saint clare but I also can't go over looking like a slut. I go through my closet and try to find something that is perfectly in between. I came up with my pretty floral skirt and a bright blue top. After trying to drag it out of him for hours he finally confessed that behind all that black his favorite color was blue, When I think back...

" Oh come on black isn't a color." I said teasing him.

" Well it is in my book." He replied. I couldn't help but give him a pouty look. With a large sigh he then whispered in my ear. "Okay if I had to choose I guess it would be your blue eyes."

I wasn't surprised when that became his know nickname for me. I usually hated nicknames since they were always so tacky, but when it came out of Eli's mouth I fell in love with it. I fell out of my daze when my phone rang... speak of the devil. "Hey Eli."

"Sorry did I interrupt your fantasying about me." I could hear the smirk on his face.

"You wish." He always made me blush even when he wasn't trying.

"Well I'm waiting outside so should I come in?"

"Oh no I'll be out in a minute." Ever since Eli came over for dinner, my parents still judge him for his flaws. When I think about it who are them to judge like he never cheated on his wife and let his own daughter watch the marriage fall apart. I grab my white flats and slip them on. As I walked out my door my mom yelled "where are you going?"  
>"Just going to go hang out with some friends." I lied.<br>"Okay be home at curfew."  
>"Mom you can trust me, can I please have my curfew extended ?" My begging was even annoying to me.<br>"Oh fine midnight and not a minute after." Her voice was stern yet I could feel her happiness for me only if she knew who I really was 'hanging out' with. I left out the door without saying my usual "thanks, love you, bye."Tonight was different I was going to be with the boy I loved not just be with, but BE with. My face was glowing when I stepped in to the hearse. It didn't match the beauty of Eli's smile though.  
>"Sorry I had to talk my mom in to an extended curfew." I said apologetically.<br>"I think I can spare a few minutes of my life for my Clare I mean I am spending the rest of it with you." My heart melted right there. I pulled him in for a kiss it was like all our kisses sweet, soft, romantic, and just all around mind blowing. I then pulled away blushing of embarrassment of how I put myself out there. I guess no matter how much I love him I am still that shy saint Clare.

Eli's P.O.V.

My heart beats for Clare. She is the rainbow of colors in my life. I just hate how shy she is. My mind is just crazed on how she can be so insecure and be so beautiful. How is she not overflowing with confidence? The only time I have ever seen her completely exposed of her feelings is last night, when I taught her how to dance. As cute she is when she is nervous, I can't help, but be _hypnotized by her lustfulness when she is dancing. That is what gave me my idea of what is going to happen today. I almost arrived at my house when I noticed Clare's sexy and slightly revealing outfit. Without thinking off my actions my jaw dropped. "Eli..?" Her adorable voice called me out my dreaming. _

_ "Uhhh yeah?" I hated how typical I was. _

_ "Is Eli Glodsworthy distracted by a little Clare Edwards?" Her voice was smug similar to my usual voice, but now it was weak. She made me weak. _

_ "Um uh no not at all," I had to cover this up. Umm... "he's just head over heels love with that little Clare Edwards." Her face blushed a deep red and I knew that my task was completed. She then scooted closer and I rapped one of my arms around her. Her mouth then faced my neck, but hesitated. I knew exactly what she wanted to do, she was just to nervous and I have to say her being this doubtful is quite a tease. I wanted her lips against mine, but I can't just take them I want her to give them, to feed the never ending hunger I had for her. When we pulled in my driveway. She crawled on then off my lap, giving me a soft kiss on the way out the door. I stared at her as she ran to my door, god dam she is so freak`in cute._

_Clare P.O.V. _

I have no clue what Eli has in store for me today. No matter what, I couldn't wait. I thought about my actions last night, when I was with Eli. He just had this power over me and I just lost all control. I love him, I love him so much that i'm afraid it is going to scare him. He already said that he loved me I don't want to push my luck. I want to be like that, no care in the world and just show him all the passion I have, but then my heart, it tells me that there is a reason that i'm holding myself back. To Eli I am this perfect little saint, what if he found out that i'm not this amazing innocent girl? That I have urges and cravings … for him. I have this eternal desire for him and I don't want to do something that might make him think any less of me. As we walk up the stairs his hand glued to mine, I notice Eli's hand is .. shaking? Is Eli Goldsworthy nervous? Oh this has got to be good. He opens his door and I become in shock of what I see. What used to be a regular teenage boy's room was now a romantic heaven. My heart automatically stopped. His hand slipped away and turned on a love song. I scanned the room there were white rose petals everywhere, they were on the floor, on the bed, on the stereo, in his curtains, they were everywhere. There was also some twinkly lights branching off his walls. The beauty was breath taking. I was surly in a dream. Eli than took my hand again. "Ready for your second lesson?" He said with his loveable smirk. I want to bite that smirk – stop thinking those thoughts Clare! Unable to form words I nodded my head up and down. "Remember what I said, it's okay to make a mistake." We start to move along, but Eli just gives me a puzzling look. The look he gave made feel like he was reading me like a book. He knew everything I was thinking and I hated him for it although he always knew the right thing to say. "Clare, there is nothing in this moment that can ruin it and nothing ever could make me stop loving you. Just forget about all your worries and all your concerns and just be here with me. Lose yourself in the music." With that I started to relax and do as I was told. Eli lead the way and I followed. The music was very slow at first and so were we, but I soon got lost in his arms. His heartbeat next to mine was more beautiful than any cheesy love song he picked. He was my drug and I was addicted. I couldn't feel more like a princess. He was my sexy prince charming sweeping me off my feet and I know that my wicked mother is ending this fairytale story at midnight. There was one thing Cinderella didn't have that I did. She wasn't filled with lust and I have never seen that innocent princess have such a hunger that I do. Eli was going to be the death of me.

Eli P.O.V.

I was yet again speech less to what was in front of me. Clare knew how to make me weak or at least she was pretty dam good at it if she wasn't aware of the effect she had on me. I felt her become loose and slowly start to swing her hips in my hands. They were deliciously creamy in that skirt and there was nothing I wanted more than to taste them, but I know how shy Clare is and I am just getting her comfortable with dancing. I am not going to pressure her into anything. Her body then took control and transformed in to the fun, passionate clare that she has been holding back all this time. She then looked in to my eyes, without a second to spare she caressed my face, and slowly raised herself getting closer and closer to my face and stopped. An inch away from kissing me and she stopped. She waited a few moments, those short little moments were the longest moments of life. She knows what she does to me.

Clare P.O.V

When I kissed Eli sparks flew. He does this to me every time and I can never say no and I will never want to. There is nothing that Eli could suggest that I wouldn't be up for. He than starts to tumble towards the bed and just like if we were dancing I follow. His back hits the fluffed pillows. I didn't notice how perfect his bed looked, but by the look of it, it seems like he wasn't thinking that we were going to be using it. I started to doubt my thinking off going all the way if Eli didn't think that I am ready I don't think I am I mean he has proven me wrong before and he has never pointed me wrong. But...but.. his lips, they're so soft they just take my breath away. He knows exactly how to do that. My hand slips to the bottom of his button down shirt and what a surprise it's black. I then slowly start playing and unbuttoning the buttons. Once I reached the top Eli shrugged the fabric off of his body. My hands then start to roam his body feeling every chiseled feature. His muscles slightly twitched under my touch and I couldn't help but to smile smugly. He was just so adorable.

Eli P.O.V

Clare knew it was her turn and happily tossed her bright blue shirts on the rose on the floor. I had so many things to say yet nothing to say. I was speechless. It was the most outstanding sight I have ever seen and to think that is just one piece of clothing to think how much more there is. Wow. But for right now this is all I need. My hand reaches up and start going up her stomach and slowly reached her bust. I start to lightly squeeze her and grope her. The feeling was incredible, but she always knew how to make me crave more. I then was interrupted by a loud beeping. Clare got up from on top of me and picked up her phone. "Ugh, it's my alarm I have to get home before curfew." She then picked up her shirt and put it on.

"I really enjoyed today." I said sleepily while turning on my side still staring at her beauty.

"And I am really starting to enjoy these lessons." Her voice was slightly seductive as she lowered her face to mine.

"Oh really?" I asked. Clare nodded her head in response. "Well then we are going to have to have another one aren't we?" She again nodded her head getting closer.

"Yes, yes we will." Her soft lips then brushed against mine. With that she got up and left out my door, as I rolled over knowing it was going to be another sleepless night, I couldn't help but think she know exactly what she does to me.

**Please Review **


End file.
